


See You Again

by whyloveitagain



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, References to Depression, Smut, mike and ben deserve each other, the underaged stuff is only refrenced when they think back to their childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyloveitagain/pseuds/whyloveitagain
Summary: Ongoing poly!losers fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovvie118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovvie118/gifts).



> Also this story is a thank you to Sovvie118 because she inspired me to start it in the first place.————
> 
> This will not be that good of a story. I'm currently working on my writing so don't judge me too hard. Also the losers will act slighly diffrent then how they're supposed to act, but it's not a drastic diffrence so don't worry.

Stan takes a deep stuttering breath as he steps out of his cab. He’s just arrived back in his hometown, Derry. The town that left him scarred. Stan raises a hand to touch the scar that’s caused him so much hurt, so much pain. Tears start to form in Stan’s eyes, he squeezes his eyes shut and wills them away. His cab driver taps him on his shoulder and hands him his bags. Stan offers him a watery smile, one in which the cab driver returns. Squaring his shoulders back, Stan takes a deep breath and heads towards the Derry Inn. 

 

The receptionist sitting at the desk offers Stan a warm smile, her pearly white teeth standing out against her chocolate colored skin. Stan gives her a sheepish nod, the receptionist, Tina, hands him a room key and ushers him away. Stan grabs his bags and hangs his head as he walks towards the stairs. Stan stops in front of the stairs and he’s about to grab his phone from his bag when someone runs into him. He drops his room key and stumbles forwards.

 

The person that ran into him curses and starts to apologize. Stan turns around and opens his mouth to speak, but he soon snaps it closed as he sees who it is. The man in front of him has long, curly black hair and he wear a pair of surprisingly chic glasses. His hands are bruised and scarred and his fingers are covered in rings. He’s dressed in a ACDC shirt and ripped jeans. It’s Richie Tozier, his childhood friend. Richie, the gangly boy that wouldn’t shut up. Richie, the boy that made fun of him 24/7. Richie, the boy that would climb through his window and sleep in the same bed as him. Richie, the boy he shared his first kiss with. Richie, the boy he love(s)d. 

 

“Stan?” Richie inquires, a smile tugging on his lips. 

 

“Richie.” Stan fires back, a smile as bright as the sun gracing his face. 

 

Stan takes a step forward and throws his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie stumbles backwards, but wraps his arms around Stan’s waist anyways. Stan pulls the black haired boy closer to him and a sudden wave of calmness washes over him and tears well up in his eyes. He nuzzles his face into Richie’s neck tears now falling freely from his eyes.

 

Richie feels Stan shaking and grabs his hips and moves to hold him at arms length. Richie smiles, “oh come on, Stanley, I know I’m beautiful, but you don’t have to cry.”

 

Stan wipes his eyes and glares at the man standing in front of him. “Fuck you, Trashmouth.”

 

Richie whistles, “damn, Stan the Man learned how to cuss.”

 

“Shut up, Richie. What are you doing back here anyways?”

 

“I don’t really know, Stanley. I just felt a sudden pull, like I was just meant to come back here. Why are you here, Mr.I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass?”

 

Stan scoffs, “I felt a pull too. I don’t really know why I acted on that, but I did, and now I’m stuck with your bitchass.”

 

“I’m hurt, Stan, I really am. I thought you loved me more than that. I mean we did almost fu-”

 

Stan quickly slaps his hand over Richie’s mouth, shooting a deadly glare at his old friend. Stan grabs his key off of the floor, grabs his luggage and heads towards his room. Richie, just now having noticed that Stan was leaving, grabs his bags and follows his old friend up the stairs. Stan’s almost to his room when he hears Richie whisper-yelling his name.

 

“Stan, slow your Jew ass down.”

 

“Richie, we can talk more after I find my room.” 

 

Richie laughs. “We’re heading the same direction. Why not talk now?”

 

Stan whirls around and Richie runs straight into him. “Richie I just want to get settled in, that’s all.”

 

“God, Stan, you really need to get that stick removed from your ass. I would gladly stick something else up there if you miss the stic-”

 

“Beep beep, Richie.”

 

Richie hangs his head and the two continue walking in silence. Stan looks down at the number written on his key, room 147. He looks over at Richie’s hand trying to see what number was written on his keys. Richie looks up and notices that Stan’s looking at him. He follows Stan’s gaze, confused as to why Stan was staring at his hand so intently. Stan holds up his keys and shakes them, making them jingle. Richie nods and turns over his hand looking to see what room he was in. Room 147, damn, he thinks, my apartment number, what a coincidence.

 

“I’m in room 147, Mr.Jew.”

 

Stan stares at him, slack-jawed, he moves to grab Richie’s keys, but Richie yanks them away an amused smile slowly taking form. “Why do you want my keys?”

 

“Because I’m staying in room 147 too.”

 

Richie laughs, clearly not believing him. Stan shoves his keys in Richie’s face, a smirk tugging at his lips when he sees Richie’s jaw drop. After staring wide-eyed at Stan’s keys for a little while, Richie closes his mouth, takes a deep breath, grabs Stan’s hand and starts dragging him further down the dimly lit hall.

 

“Richie? Richie! Slow down! Where are we going?”

 

Richie turns around, ”we’re going to our room.”

 

He tugs at Stan’s hand again and the dirty blond reluctantly follows. They pass rooms 144, 145, 146, then, finally, room 147. Room 147 is the tenth door on the left. The doors painted red, a stark contrast to all the other doors which are painted white. Richie lets go of Stan’s hand and pulls his room key out of his pocket (when did he put it in his pocket?) and inserts it into the the keyhole. He twists the key and the door gives a faint click and he pushes it open. He pushes Stan into the room fist and grabs both of their bags.

 

“Okay, Stan, I know you probably don’t want to share a room with me, but I’m tired and all I wanna do is shower and listen to music. So, please, don’t make me go back down there.” -Richie lowers his voice-”I’m not sure I’d make it back down there.”

 

Stan gives Richie a blank stare. Richie gives Stan puppy dog eyes, and Stan nods his head. Richie’s whole face seems to brighten as he runs over and gives Stan a hug. Stan tenses and gently pushes Richie away, turning his friend in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“I didn’t notice it before, but you fucking stink.”

 

Richie gives his friend a wounded look. “Damn, curly, you really hurt my feelings with that one.”

 

Nonetheless, Richie walks over to his suitcase and grabs some clothes, heading into the bathroom. Stan relaxes and grabs his bags, claiming the bed closest to the door as his. Stan drags his suitcase onto the bed. He unzips his bag and pulls out a pair of sleep shorts and a oversized flannel. He takes a small stack of books out of his duffle bag and sets them on the nightstand that’s beside the bed. He grabs the one off the top, V for Vendetta, one of his personal favorites.

 

Richie comes out of the shower ten minutes later, hair wrapped up in a towel. He’s wearing pants, thank god, but he doesn’t have a shirt on. Stan would never admit it, but Richie had gotten kind of fit. His torso was long, lean and toned. Stan tears his eyes away from Richie’s chest. He looks up and catches Richie’s eyes. Richie’s smiling at him, Stan rolls his eyes and grabs his clothes. Stan stands up and tries to get into the bathroom, but Richie’s blocking the doorway. The two move to some unseen rhythm for awhile. Eventually, Stan pushes Richie out of the way and slams the door behind him.

 

Stan turns the shower back on and strips, making sure he doesn’t look in the mirror. Stan’s body isn’t bad, but it’s covered in scars he’s rather not look at. The dirty blond hops into the shower, he instantly relaxes once the water hits his skin. He grabs the new bar of soap that he bought at the airport. He rubs the soap all over his skin, making sure to avoid rubbing at his wrists too hard. Stan moves his body more under the water, running a hand through his hair. After a couple of minutes of intense washing, Stan turns off the water and steps out of the shower. Stan pops his back and grabs a towel off the rack. 

 

Stan was drying off his hair when the door creeks open, Richie peeks his head through the door. His eyes widen when he catches a quick glance at Stan’s cock. “Damn, Stan the Man is packing some.”

 

Stan blushes slightly, ”stop being weird, Richie.”

 

“Come on, Stan, don’t be like that. I’m just trying to appreciate.”

 

“Richie.” Stan shoots his friend a warning glance.

 

Richie holds up his hands in surrender, dropping his towels in the dirty clothes basket by the door. Richie closes the door and Stan continues to dry off. Stan grabs his clean pair of boxers and quickly slips them on. He finishes dressing and walks out of the bathroom. He walks into the room to find Richie laying on his bed one of Stan’s books in his hand. Richie’s completely unaware of Stan’s presences and for the first time since he’s been back in Derry Stan stops to analyse his surroundings. He analyses Richie first. Richie’s really grown into his face, damn, now that Stan’s really looking he realizes how hot Richie is. Stan pushes his thoughts away and goes over to sit on his bed.

 

“Why are you reading one of my books, Trashmouth?”

 

Richie jumps slightly, Stan had broken him out of his haze. “I need something to do, Stan, I respect you enough to not masturbate in front of you. Also my phones dead so I can’t listen to any music.”

 

Stan scrunches up his nose and Richie can’t help but think it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever fucking seen. Richie holds the book out and tries to hand it back to Stan, but Stan pushes the book back towards him. Richie flops back onto his bed and opens the book again. Stan opens his own book again and starts reading.

 

The two fall into a comfortable silence, and a couple hours later Richie lets out a yawn, takes off his rings one by one and turns off his bedside lamp. Stan, not wanting to go to sleep just yet, grabs his pills and walks into the bathroom. Stan pops all seven of the pills he takes into his mouth and swallows them dry, wincing at the feeling of them sliding down his throat. Stan walks back into the room and lays down on his bed. Stan leans over towards his bedside table and turns off his lamp. He tosses and turns for a couple of minutes before falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whip*

If you had asked Eddie Kaspbrak two months ago if he would ever go back to Derry he would’ve laughed in your face and asked if you were crazy. Now, two months later, he would’ve said of course I’d go back to Derry! Why wouldn’t I? His entire opinion on the small town in Maine had flipped in just two months. He doesn’t know why, but all his bad memories of Derry had just disappeared, drained out of his mind as if they never existed. So now we see Eddie sitting in the back of cab, wishing he had just stayed home.

 

His mom, God bless her, had nearly had a heart attack, yelling, why would you want to leave me, Eddie. I’ve almost lost you twice, Eddie. Please don’t do this to me. Eddie wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘almost lost him twice’ she’s never almost lost him. It’s in that moment that Eddie decides that his mom is crazy. He thinks no more of it and in the next few hours he’s on his way to Derry.

 

Now, sitting in the back of a cab, wanting to cry because he has to pee so fucking bad and all these bumps in the road are not helping. Eddie really wishes he had thought about it more before he decided to pack his bags and run back to Derry. Fuck, why had he ever thought returning to Derry was a good idea. Derry’s a horrible place, filled with horrible people that say and do horrible things. Eddie, sitting in the back of this god awful cab, decides that he’s crazy, and he hit his head too hard a couple of days ago and the memories just left. The memories are back now, Henry Bowers holding him by the collar, calling him a fag, his mother forcing him away from his friends yelling about how he’s weak and fragile and sick, in more than one way.

 

Eddie’s mom had loosened the reigns, only because it took her too long to get up and block his way, and if she said more than seven words at a time she broke into a horrible coughing fit that would last for five minutes, just enough time for Eddie to get out of the house. Eddie still took his meds and still carries his inhaler with him everywhere. Asthma sucks, it sucks even more when you don’t actually have asthma you just think you do, but hey that’s a different story for a different time.

 

“Hey, dude! We’re almost there.” The cab driver grumbles, clearly tired.

 

“Okay.” Eddie squeaks out. He silently curses himself, way to go, Kaspbrak, way to fucking go. Eddie doesn’t know why, but that statement calms him, makes him feel like he belongs, but that’s weird so he just pushes those thoughts away.

 

The rest of the cab ride is silent and Eddie soon pulls out a book, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, the best book of course, and begins reading the urge to pee subsiding as he relaxes in his seat. Eddie soon falls asleep, his head laying on the window, bumping against it ever so often. His dreams are nightmare plagued by smiling clowns, pretty dead boys (were they dead?), and homeless men asking for money. He jerks awake, just as one of those pretty boys was about to bleed out in his scar covered arms, his head hits the window and he lets out a groan of pain. 

 

“We’re here, kid, hop out.” The cab driver gestures to the Derry Inn.

 

Eddie hurries to get out of the cab, closing the door gently behind him, he heads to the back of the cab to get his bags. He grabs his suitcase full of clothes and his napsack stuffed with medicine. He closes the trunk, hits the back of the cab two times and the cab driver peels off. Eddie closes his eyes and takes a few shuddering breaths before he turns to face the Derry Inn (it used to be called the Derry town house, didn’t it?) Eddie pulls out his inhaler shakes it up and then pushes the trigger, releasing the medicine in to his mouth, he takes three deep breathes and puts his inhaler away. Eddie hoists his bag higher up on his shoulder and starts walking to the inn.

 

The receptionist gives a started yelp as Eddie snaps his fingers in front of her face. Eddie gives her a sly grin and quietly asks for a room. The receptionist, still in a sort of haze, fires up a conversation with Eddie. Eddie, never one to be rude, tries to listen to her, but he’s too focused on the two men walking down the stairs. They’re bickering, that much Eddie can tell, and the two men look so familiar that he has to stop himself from going over to them to ask their names.

 

The receptionist taps Eddie on the shoulder, “Mr.Kaspbrak? You’ll be staying in room 146.” The receptionist gives Eddie a warm smile, she has a really nice smile, Eddie thinks before grabbing his things and heading towards the stairs. He’s approaching the two men and he strains to hear what they’re saying without looking suspicious. He only hears a little bit of their conversation, “it wasn't that bad, it could’ve been worse.” “we are not talking about this right now!” followed by a “why don’t wanna pop a boner?” Eddie feels himself blush as the last one.

 

Eddie continues walking until he reaches the stairs, more importantly the two men. He tries to walk past them without being noticed, but he ends up bumping into the man wearing a Nirvana shirt.

 

“God damn, Richie, do you not know how to move out of the way?”

 

Eddie tenses when he hears the name Richie. It takes a second for his thoughts to arrange themselves, but when they do he whips his head up so fast it hurts. “Ruh-Richie Tozier?” Eddie stutters out.

 

“How do you know my name?” The man, Richie, questions.

 

“First of all he-Eddie points-” just said your name. Second of all, I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.”

 

Realization passes over both of their features. “Eds! Is it really you?” Richie exclaims.

 

“Yeah it’s me, Tozier, but don’t call me Eds or I’ll cut your dick off.”

 

The man standing next to Richie stifles a laugh. “Shut up, curly.”

 

“Shut up, Trashmouth.” ‘curly’ mimics Richie, but he quickly slaps a hand to his mouth, looking embarrassed.

 

“Wait, Stan, is that you?”

 

Richie looks at Eddie, his mouth hanging open, “how could you forget, Stan the man? There’s so much to remember, like how he’s stunning, his hair is great and he is packing a lot! I mean you shoul-”

 

“Beep, beep, Richie.” Both Stan and Eddie say at the same time. The two glance over at one another and burst into quiet giggles. 

 

Richie’s muttering something under his breath as he turns to walk back up the stairs. Stan turns towards Eddie and gestures up the stairs. Eddie starts walking up the stairs, keeping close to Stan. The make small talk as they walk, mostly about how annoying Richie is, and steal quick glances at one another. After only five minutes of seeing each other after nine years it feels like they never left each other. The two men slowly fall into a comfortable silence and continue walking.

 

“Richie and I are in room 147. What room are you in?”

 

“Room 146. Why are you and loudmouth sharing a room?”

 

“Our room keys had the same number on them, so, we’re just staying together, we’ve been here for more than a week so I’m used to him by now.”

 

Eddie nods not pushing the matter further. Soon they reach Eddie’s room and the two say their goodbyes. Eddie tosses his bags onto the bed furthest from the door, he runs a hand through his hair and stretches his arms above his head. Eddie sits on his bed, debating if he should take a shower and just sleep for the rest of the day, or if he should go to see what Richie and Stan are doing. He decides that he’s tired so he goes to grab some night clothes. He walks into bathroom and turns the shower on. He undresses and folds his clothes and puts them in the corner. He steps into the shower and starts washing his hair.

 

Eddie steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. He dries his hair and then moves to the rest of his body. Eddie puts on his clothes and walks out of the bathroom, not without turning the lights off of course. He grabs the book he started in the cab and lays down on his bed. He doesn’t get passed one page before he’s nodding off. He falls asleep on top of the covers. But when he wakes up again he’s under them, when his eyes focused he sees a shadowy figure exiting his room. He only dwells on it for a second before he’s falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is horrible lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is very confusing, so don't think about it too much.

___Eddie’s breaths come out in harsh pants, he gropes for his inhaler but he can’t seem to find it. Eddie slowly starts to walk backwards, his hands blindly feeling for the wall. His right foot slides over a pebble, he lets out a squeak as he starts to fall backwards. His back hits the wall, hard, and a scream rips itself from his throat. Eddie sits up and starts to recover, he raises a hand to the back of his head and feels a warm wetness. Eddie opens his mouth to scream, but it’s cut off when he hears a quiet hiss. Something slithers quickly over his feet, he draws his legs up to his chest and whimpers._

 

_A low chuckle sounds right besides Eddie’s ear. “Come on, Eddie, there’s no reason to be scared of me.”_

 

Eddie’s eyes shoot open and he whips his head to the side. He’s met with the smirking face of Bill Denbrough. Eddie’s face breaks into a smile and he lunges at his friend, all thoughts of what just happened and where he is disappearing. He pulls Bill into a bruising kiss, he feels Bill hesitate at first but he soon kisses Eddie back and the tension in the room sky rockets. Bill’s hands start to wander down Eddie’s back, and Eddie tenses slowly trying to push Bill’s hands away. Bill looks at Eddie, he can’t help but flinch at the hurt look that his friend gives him.

 

“I’m sorry, Bill it’s kinda weird to do this here.”

 

Bill just continues staring at Eddie. After a while Eddie decides that they should really get out of here. He grabs Bill’s hand and drags him off the ground. Bill snatches his hand away from Eddie’s and lets out a disgusted grunt.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes, “come on, Bill, stop messing around we’ve got to get out of here.”

 

Bill chuckles again and Eddie, clearly fed up, whirls around to tell Bill to stop. When he fully process what’s going on the first thought that goes through his head is why is Bill shaking. Bill’s shaking, but not in the way someone who’s cold shakes. Bill’s whole body is spasming, his head moves quickly back and forth. Eddie touches Bill’s shoulder, but that only results in Bill’s head snapping back and him chuckling. Eddie starts backing up, and, he hears more than sees, Bill’s body ripping itself in half, leaving nothing but a poorly dressed clown with a blood soaked grin. That’s when Eddie really screams, a high pitched wail that hurts his ears.

 

“So, cocksucker, was I a good kisser?” It asks.

 

“No!” Eddie shrieks as he shoots up in bed, his hair plastered to his forehead, his cheeks tear stained.

 

Eddie looks around, happy to see that he’s not in the

(sewers)

dark place he saw in his dreams. Eddie swings his legs over the side of the bed, letting out a content sigh as his feet touch the cool wood floor. He sits there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. The quiets soon broken when he feels something grip at his ankles. He tenses, screams, and then runs out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He goes next door to Stan and Richie’s room, banging on the door. Stan’s the one who opens it, an annoyed look in his eyes that soon fades when he sees how scared Eddie looks. Stan opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it and instead ushers Eddie in the room.

 

Richie, clearly pissed off from being awake this early, grumbles as he stands up from bed heading towards the bathroom. Richie doesn’t let go of his blanket until he reaches the bathroom door, so it comes as a shock to Eddie when he sees that Richie has no cothes on, so he gets a perfect view of his ass(why does he have such a nice ass? We’ll never know.) The two stare at the discarded blanket for a while. Stan’s the one who tears his eyes away first, he gently turns Eddie towards him and raises an eyebrow in a silent question. Stan would be able to raise one eyebrow, Eddie think, just makes him hotter than he already is.

 

Eddie shakes the thoughts out of his head. “Stan, I had a really weird dream last night. Some kid named Bill was in it, and I can’t remember who Bill is, but he wasn’t actually Bill he was some clown thing. Which is weird as it is. I was just gonna brush it off this morning, but something grabbed at my ankle so I ran in here, Sorry, by the way, that I woke you up”.

 

Stan stares at Eddie, dumbfounded. Stan licks his lips. “A clown, Eddie? You’re afraid of a clown? You woke me up because you had a dream about a mystery man named Bill and a clown?”

 

Eddie shrinks back at the harshness of Stan’s voice. “I’m sorry, Stan. It just felt so real, and I didn’t know what else to do. I-” Eddie trails off, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Stan sighs. “Come on, Eddie, don’t cry. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Eddie wipes angrily at his eyes. “God, I’m so sorry, Stan, I shouldn’t be such a baby.”

 

Stan brings Eddie into a loose hug. “Eddie, come on, stop crying. You’re not a baby, I’m just grumpy in the mornings, you know that.”

 

Eddie’s sniffles stop suddenly and a thought pushes his way to the front of his mind. Yeah i do know that, or at least I remember that. Why would I know that, thought, we were just friends. Is that something friends(know) remember. He doesn’t have much more time to think about it before Richie comes out of the bathroom, naked, but looking like he’s in a slightly better mood.

 

“Go put some clothes on, dumbass.” Stan says.

 

“Is my ass really that distracting, Uris?”

 

Stan sighs. “You do know I can’t see your ass, right, Richie?”

“Do you wanna see my ass?” Richie asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

Stan shakes his head no, but Richie still turns around and sticks his ass out. Stan rolls his eyes and huffs. Eddie’s mouth drops open and he blushes, pushing his face into Stan’s neck. Richie stands up and smirks, grabbing his discarded blanket, he brushes past Stan his cock rubbing against Stan’s arm.

 

Stan lets out a disgusted sound and yanks his arm away from Richie, wrapping it around Eddie’s waist. “You’re so gross, Richie.”

 

Richie does nothing more than smile and say, “you know it, Stan the Man.”

 

Eddie pulls away from Stan, and turns towards Richie. Neither Stan nor Eddie really notice it at first, but Stan’s arms were still loosley wrapped around Eddie’s waist. The two watch Richie get dressed in silence (it’s weird when you really think about it, so don’t.) Richie’s well into brushing his hair when he finally realizes that his two friends are staring at him. Eddie’s shirtless is the first thing his mind proccesses. The second thing he notices is Stan’s arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist, he feels something weird in his stomach, but he ignores it.

 

“Are you two dating or something?”

 

Stan removes his arms and Eddie’s quick to turn and walk out of the room. Eddie shuts the door behind him and leans against it. He faintly hears Stan telling Richie off before he heads back into his room to get dressed. He opens the door and walks inside. Eddie knows for a fact that the person he sees in his room, is the same person he saw in his dreams. The second thing Eddie’s half-asleep brain process is that the stranger is naked. Eddie’s quick to cover his eyes and let out a surprised gasp.

 

“I’m sorry-I didn’t know anyone would be in here, I, um.” Eddie pauses, this is his room. This stranger shouldn’t be in here. “Wait...why are you in here? This is my room.”

 

“I’m sorry. This was the number on my keys. Fuck, I should’ve known, but I mean I’ve seen a lot of people just leave their stuff here.”

 

Eddie chuckles a little under his breath. What the fuck is this dude on, he thinks. Eddie refuses to remove his hands from his eyes, even though he can just feel that this stranger, Bill, wants him to.

 

“When you get dressed, Bill,”-a sharp intake of breath from Bill-”I’ll uncover my eyes.”

 

Eddie heres the tell-tale rustle of clothes as Bill rushes to get dressed. There’s a thud as Bill falls to the floor. Eddie instantly uncovers his eyes, walking closer to see if Bill was okay. Bill’s head suddely pops over the side of the bed, startiling eddie so bad that he falls back on his butt, a loud groan and a bunch of curses following. Bill giggles as he stands up, pulling up his pants as he goes. He buttons and zips his pants and walks over to Eddie, offering his hand. He stares at Bill’s hand for a couple of seconds before he takes it. Bill hauls him to his feet and ruffles his already messed up hair. Eddie swats at Bill’s hand trying to look annoyed despite the fact that a smile was trying to force itself onto his lips.

 

“So, how did you know my name was Bill?”

 

Eddie’s cheeks heat up. “I had a dream last night and you were in it. God, that sounds so weird, I’m sorry.”

 

Bill smiles and Eddie feels something click in his brain. This is Bill Denbrough, his friend-his best friend. How could he forget Big Bill? Eddie meets Bill’s eyes and he can just feel some type of energy pass through them. Bill smiles that Denbrough smile and Eddie can’t help but smile back. Bill pulls Eddie into a bone crushing hug. Eddie’s not sure how long they hug, nor does he care. Bill hold Eddie at arms length and gives him a once over. A laugh tumbles out of Bill’s mouth and he leans in and kisses Eddie square on the lips. Eddie doesn’t hesitate to kiss Bill back, in fact he brings down to grip Bill’s slim hips. Eddie tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth letting Bill slip his tounge in. Eddie lets out a little gasp and his hands squeeze Bill’s hips. The two pull apart and smile at each other, Bill opens his mouth to talk, but Eddie pulls him into a bruising kiss. The pair kiss for about two more minutes before they’re startled apart by Richie and Stan barging into the room.

 

“Holy shit, Eddie’s getting bus-a-y!” Richie exclaims.

 

Eddie steps away from Bill, suddenly ashamed of what he had just done. Why did I kiss him, and why did it feel so natural? Eddie tosses the question around the for a while. Oh my god, Eddie thinks, that was natural! When did kissing Bill Denbrough become natural. He doesn’t have much more time to dwell on the question before he sees Richie wave a hand in front of his face.

 

“What?” He snaps.

 

It’s Stan who speaks up, “why were you kissing him.” Stan gestures towards Bill.

 

“His names Bill.” Stan and Richie’s eys both widen, the same question in both of them. “Yes, Bill Denbrough.’

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you guys were kissing.”

 

“Well, Stan, sometimes two people feel the need to kiss.” Bill says.

 

Stan and Bill stare at each other, unbeknownst to Eddie and Richie an understanding passes between the two.

 

“Well, Eddie, you should get dressed. Stan and I were planning to go exploring today. Bill you’re invited as well.” Richie says as he grabs Stan wrist and drags him out of Eddie’s, and now Bill’s room.

 

Eddie looks down at himself and remembers that he isn’t dressed. “Oh my god. I was complaining about you being naked, look at me.” Eddie walks over to his suitcase and grabs some clothes. He heads to the bathroom, cheeks still a little pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark theme. there will probably be smut next chapter, sorry.

A couple of years ago you would have never guessed Richie Tozier would live to tell anyone that he had dated his good friend Stanley Uris, doubt he would do it regardless, or so I thought. Fast forward five years and Richie’s off drugs and well on his way to Hollywood. After Richie left Derry he couldn’t help but feel like he had lost something, that something is actually _someone's_ and those someone’s are Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Stanley Uris. He hadn’t forgotten Mike yet because he had stayed with Mike in derry for a little while, also it’s kinda hard to forget someone you’ve been consistently having sex with for two months. Nonetheless, Richie Tozier just knew that there were people he was forgetting.

As soon as he started forgetting Mike his life went downhill. He didn’t know what to do, no one cared about him and he didn’t care about himself. So Richie turned to drugs, first weed, then cocaine. The cocaine came into play when Richie finally found someone that ‘loved’ him. His name was Spencer and he was everything you could want in a guy. He was tall, his face wasn’t half bad, and he fucked Richie good. He had met Spencer at a party someone from work had invited him to. Spencer had seen Richie from across the room and he knew he _needed_ Richie. Richie was hammered so when Spencer walks over to him and offers to take him home he doesn’t have the sense to say no. The shocking thing is Spencer and Richie didn’t have sex that night, all they did was talk and watch Spongebob. So when Richie wakes up cuddled on Spencer’s chest he doesn’t freak out and leave as soon as he can, he just turns and buries his face in Spencer’s neck.

Spencer and Richie continued seeing each other and it was on June 31st that Richie first tried cocaine. It’s weird, but he likes it, so he takes another hit. Spencer was never one for cocaine but soon enough he’s addicted because he’s learned that if he says something’s good Richie will do it too, and Richie looks really hot while he snorts up that white powder. When Richie and Spencer go home that night they have sex for the first time, and it was great. Sex with Spencer was never that spectacular unless Richie had snorted at least one line of coke. Because of that Richie becomes addicted, snorting at least three lines per day. Spencer, hating cocaine but loving what it does to Richie, made sure Richie always had some coke. Spencer himself had started doing heroin, both of their addictions escalated quickly.

The first time Spencer ever hits Richie, they’re both too fucked up to remember it. The only proof is the handprint on Richie’s face in the morning. The next time it happens they’re having sex and Spencer got a little too into it. He had Richie by the hair and he just slapped him square in the face. All Richie does is cry and tell Spencer to go faster. The third time sets a pattern, Richie had come home late from work, and Spencer had gotten really drunk.

( _not an excuse_ )

Richie had tried to apologize, but Spencer refused to listen. The two proceeded to argue, Spencer gets a little too heated and he punches Richie square on the nose. Richie, too hyped on adrenaline, punches Spencer right back. The two watch each other for awhile. Spencer moves first, lunging at his boyfriend with a guttural cry. Richie’s quick to lunge right back at him. The two fight for what feels like hours. Richie manages to get Spencer to calm down, even though he was still sobbing himself. Spencer leans in and gives Richie a forceful kiss on the lips. You can guess what happens then.

The two continue dating for four years, Spencer moves away so the two break up. Richie continues doing coke for the next three years. He only stops when his roommate comes home one day to find out he’s overdosed. He’s rushed to the hospital, he spends six months in rehab and by the time he got out he didn’t have anyone that cared for him. Richie moves to California, and gets his first role in a small film. He featured with four other people who, unbeknownst to him, resembled his childhood friends Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Ben Hanscom, and Beverly Mash. He lives a regular life for another year before he feels a pull to come back to Derry.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Now he stands with three of his childhood friends, exploring a town long forgotten by all of them. He’s walking beside Bill Denbrough and he can’t help but feel a wave of love and adoration for his red haired friend. Bill’s talking to Eddie and Eddie’s staring at Bill as if he’s just saved his life.

( _Bill has saved Eddie’s life multiple times)_

Stan’s standing beside thee two looking uncomfortable. Richie feels bad for him, he might not remember as much as he’d like to about his curly haired friend, Stan’s hair looks like it hasn’t been cut in a while, he’s trimmed the dead ends but he hasn’t cut it, and Richie can’t help but feel a weird pang of longing for him. He slows down and waits until he’s somewhat behind his friends. He starts drifting to the right and soon he’s walking right beside Stan.

“How’s it shakin’, bacon?” Richie says in a low voice, it catches Stan off guard and he gives a little snort. He quickly composes himself and gives Richie an unimpressed look.

“What do you want, Richie?”

“You looked bored, babe.” The nickname slips off his tongue easily, as if he’s falling back into some old pattern.

Stan gives Richie a disgusted look. “Don’t call me that, Richie. Also I was fine before you came over here.”

Richie wipes away a fake tear. “I’m hurt, Stan the Man, I thought you loved me.”

Stan plays into Richie’s game. “I did love you, Rich, but you _left me_.”

Richie, shocked that Stan’s actually going with his joke, pauses because he doesn’t really know what to say. “I knew it was true!” Stan exclaims. “Who was it? It was Bill, right? Oh please don’t tell me it was Eddie. I don’t know how I’d live if it was Eddie!”

Bill and Eddie have stopped talking now, clearly enjoying the show.

“I would never leave you for Bill, or Eddie. You know I love you.” Richie gets on his knees and grabs Stan’s right hand.

Stan moves away from Richie, turning his nose up and scoffing. He walks towards Eddie, who was looking at his friend wide-eyed. He throws his arms around Eddie’s neck, letting out a fake sob. “Oh, Eddie, you’d never do this to me, right?”

Eddie clears his throat, wrapping his arms Stan’s waist. “I would never do that to you, baby. I’m nothing like Richie!”

Stan leans in and gives Eddie a quick kiss on the lips. Stan stands up and walks over to Richie, throwing Eddie a quick wink. Richie and Stan share a quick smile. The two start walking again, not looking to see if Bill and Eddie have followed. Eddie looks over at Bill. Bill’s staring across the street at something. Eddie follows his gaze. The library, in all its brick glory, looks exactly like it did when they were children, but Bill’s not looking at the library, he’s looking at someone standing on the steps. The man has chocolate skin and a tiny tight ringed curls, he’s staring at Bill and he has the most beautiful smile. Bill smiles back and the man on the steps lifts a hand in a wave. Bill waves back and the man turns and walks into the library.

Richie turns and calls out their names. Eddie grabs Bill’s hand and drags away from where he was standing. The two reach Richie and Stan. The four fall into step and they continue their walk through memory lane. The group passes that hideous Paul Bunyan statue and a wave a unease washes over Richie. He quickly looks away from the statue, instead opting to stare at the side of Eddie’s face. Eddie had gotten taller, he had now grown to a respectable 5’8, he had let his hair grow out and it curled slightly at the ends. He doesn’t get much farther in his examination of Eddie’s face because Bill soon declares that he’s hungry and they should go eat. Eddie and Stan nod their heads and Richie gives a distracted ‘yes.’

They walk over to a nearby burger joint hat declares they have ‘ **_THE BEST BURGERS IN AMERICA_ **.’ And Richie sure hopes they do because he’s starved. They walk into the burger joint and Bill, being the first in line, holds the door open.

Richie walks past Bill and gives him an appreciative smile. “Oh thank you, Big Bill. How could I ever repay you.”

“By shutting up.” Bill brushes past Richie giving his ass, what one could only call, an appreciative smack.

Richie lets out a squeak and hangs his head as a blush spreads across his cheeks. He walks over to the table his friends decided to occupy. He raises his head up and blushes more when he sees his friends staring at him. All three of them have a feeling they’ve seen Richie like this multiple times, but he still looks pretty. His freckles, that already stood out on his pale skin, look like tiny dots of stardust, if the stardust had a weird brown tint. The waitress walks over to them with a bright smile.

“What can I get for y’all today?” She has a thick Texan accent and Richie’s suddenly, painfully struck with a memory trying to break very hard to break through some type of fog. He winces.

Eddie looks at him, a worried look passing over his features. They order their food and and they soon fall into an easy rhythm. Stan and Eddie are talking in low voices, leaning into each other. Richie’s playing with the rings on his fingers, Bill’s staring at him, a closed off protective look on his face. Richie sighs and rests his head on his hand. Looking at Stan and Eddie he can tell they’ve fallen back into some unseen, and unknown, order. Each time he looks over at the two that painful feeling of memories trying to break through the fog sends searing pains through both of his eyes.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” Richie stands up and walks away from the booth, hanging his head low.

He walks into the restroom,closes the door and leans against it with a heavy sigh. He runs a hand through his hair and walks over to the sink. He stares at himself in the mirror before looking away. He’s halfway done washing his hands when one of the stall doors creaks open. He pays it no mind and goes and finishes washing his hands. He glances over to the cracked open stall door, fear and dread starting to cloud his thoughts. He briskly walks over to the hand dryer and sticks his hands under it.

“ _Richie_.” The stall door suddenly swings open and Richie greeted with the sight of a naked Spencer standing by the stall door, hanging onto it with one arm.

Richie opens and closes his mouth rapidly like a fish out of water. He closes his eyes tightly, rubbing them with the heels of his hands. He opens his eyes, hoping that he was just imagining things and that Spencer wasn’t actually there. He looks up, Spencer’s moved closer to him and he smells like sewage. He walks closer to Richie and that’s when Richie notices his arms are covered in red welts, green pus leaking out of the wounds. Richie stands, transfixed. Spencer continues walking towards Richie, the sewage smell getting stronger.

“Haven’t seen you in awhile, Rich. How’s life been treating you.”

Richie lets out a yelp when Spencer puts one bone-white hand on his shoulder. He tries to shake it off but Spencer just tightens his grip. He leans in and smashes his lips against Richie’s. Richie lets out a choked sob. He closes his eyes and wills away the cold sensation Spencer’s lips leave on his. He manages to push Spencer away; admitting a deep grunt from Spencer. When he looks up he is greeted with the sight of a decomposed Spencer. Half of his face is gone and his lips are pulled up in a grotesque grin plastered onto his, barley there, face.

“Come with me, Richie and you’ll _float too_.” Spencer’s body starts shaking and soon he hears a pop, he understands faintly that the pop was caused by the air rushing in to fill the space, proving that Spencer was indeed here.

Richie utters a little cry and runs out of the bathroom, wide-eyed and out breath. He speed walks back over to their booth. He sits down heavily putting his head in his hands. He calms his breathing and looks up, blushing at the curious stares his friends were giving him. He opens his mouth to explain, but the waitress comes back with their food. She places their plates in front of them and walks away. Richie looks down at his plate. _This isn’t what I ordered_ he thinks distractedly.

“Yuh-you’ve got muh-my order, Ruh-Ruh-Rich.” Bill says.

Richie glances wordlessly at Bill and hands him his plate. Bill thanks him and Richie does no more than nod. Eddie gives Richie a apprehensive look, gently kicking him under the table. He looks up at Eddie, Eddie gives him a look thats says _you okay_. Richie gives him a dismissive shrug of his shoulder. Richie beings eating because he knows they won’t try to talk to him if he’s eating. Stan and Eddie start to include Bill in their conversation.

“So, Big Bill, how’s life been treating you.”

Richie looks up at Stan shocked. _How did he know. He can’t know Richie, it was just a coincidence._ “I-I’ve buh-been good. Yuh-you?.”

“I’ve been better.” Stan says it quietly and Richie is the only one to hear him. He glances over at Stan, concerned.

“What’d you say.” Bill asks.

“I’m doing fine.” Stan says.

Richie tunes them out and starts eating again, trying to push all images of what happened in the bathroom away. Three continue talking and soon enough Richie’s calm down enough to talk. He cracks a couple of jokes here and there and the group goes back to normal. Richie really hopes they can’t see the forced way he’s smiling, but by the look on Stan’s face he knows at least one of them _has_ noticed.

“We should g-go down to the quh-quh-quarry.” Bill grimaces at his stutter, a betrayed look passes briefly over his face.

“Sucks you still got that stutter, Big Bill.” Says Eddie, somewhat actually sympathetic.

Bill sighs heavily. “My stutter was gone until I came back here.”

Stan moves the conversation along, not wanting things to get awkward. “We should go down to the quarry. Which one of you is paying?”

Stan, Eddie, and Bill all declare ‘not me’ so that just leaves Richie, who’s off in his own little world staring at his fingers and the scars that cover his hands. Bill shakes his shoulder, Richie lets out a little yelp and shrinks away from Bill, his eyes wide and terrified.

Bill stares at Richie, open-mouthed and confused. “What do you want, Bill?” Richie tries to sound cheerful, he tries to play it off but he can’t.

“Are you okay, Rich?” Eddie asks, more worried than confused.

“I’m fine, Eds.” Richie sighs. “What did you want from me Big Bill?”

“You have to pay.” Stan says blankly, despite the fact that his face is starting to show the faintest signs of worrying.

“Oh.” Richie gives a stale bark of laughter, getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

The waitress has left the check on the table in the time period since they’ve started talking. He puts three tens on the table despite the fact that their meal was on twenty dollars. He gets out of the booth, carefully as to not embarrass himself by falling. The other three losers exit the booth as well and Richie goes over and stands extra close to Bill. Richie cautiously grabs Bill hands, lacing their fingers together. Bill stares at Richie, eyes wide and questioning. He opens his mouth to speak, Richie, not wanting to talk right now, brings a finger to his lips. He starts walking and Bill soon relaxes his face and follows his friend, even though he was already being dragged along by him.

Eddie, Stan, and Richie are talking to each other. Bill’s walking behind them, a content smile on his face. He’s just happy to see his boys together. They’re walking past the library, Bill glances over and sees the same man he saw earlier. The man looks over at the group and smiles, shooting Bill a smile. Bill waves back, smiling. The man gestures him over.

“Hey, guys, can we walk over to the library?” Bill asks.

“Sure.” They all say in unison.

They all cross the street, Richie and Bill still holding hands. The man on the library steps offers them all a beautiful smile. They all return it, a small blush begins coating Eddie’s cheeks.

“I don’t know if you guys remember me, but I’m Mike Han-”

Richie cuts him off. “Mike Hanlon.” He says in an breathy voice.

He walks over to Mike and throws his arms around his neck. Mike wraps his arms around Richie’s thin waist. He whispers something in Richie’s ear. Richie shudders a little, his cheeks turning pink. His hands tighten on Mike’s shoulders before he steps away. The next one to hug Mike is Stan. He has a big smile on his face, he stares down at Mike who blushes the slightest bit under Stan’s heavy gaze. They hug and Stan gives Mike a wink. Bill and Eddie hug Mike at the same time, they all giggle a little bit.

“We’re heading to the quarry, if you wanna come, Mike.” Says Eddie.

“If you guys don’t mind waiting a second, I can tell Carol that I’m leaving and we can take my truck.”

The four wait outside for Mike, and Richie grabs Bill’s hand again. Bill and Richie quietly start talking to each other. Richie insist that he’s a good kisser, but Bill’s not buying it. Richie and Bill argue the matter for a couple more minutes. Richie leans down and kisses Bill square on the mouth. The kiss at first is tentative, but then it grew more intense. Bill slips his tongue into Richie’s mouth, Richie lets out a small moan, moving his tongue against Bill’s. Bill’s hands travel down to Richie’s ass, squeezing it. Richie lets out a choked breath. The sun beats down on the back of their necks as Bill start grope Richie’s ass. _Fuck, he has a nice ass_ Bill groans in his head. Someone clears their throat and the two break away, panting.

“Are you guys done sucking each others faces off?” Stan asks, annoyed.

Richie opens his mouth to answer, but Mike walks out of the library. They all follow him to his truck. They all pile in, Richie and Bill in the back, Eddie sitting in Stan’s lap. Mike starts the car and they head to the quarry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original name: or the one where I contemplate killing Mike Hanlon.
> 
>  
> 
> (NOT EDITED)

_ The losers are all randomly sprawled across every available surface in Bill’s room. Eddie and Stan both take up one corner, they’re leaning against each other, giggling and whispering. Bev is lying on Bill’s bed, a lazy grin plastered stupidly on her face. Mike has placed himself haphazardly in the corner across from Stan and Eddie’s, reading a book of poems. Ben is sitting in another corner of Bill’s room, thinking idly of the days he spent at camp. Ben had thinned out moderately, a counselor at said camp had harassed Ben about his weight until, in a fit of rage, Ben had started working out furiously, sometimes until he threw up. Now he was of a healthy weight, but he was still somewhat chubby, which the other losers love. Bill and Richie are sitting in the middle of the room playing with each others hair. The two boys are making out sloppily, whispering sweet nothings whenever they part.  _

_ “I’ve got some pot if you guys wanna smoke.” Beverly speaks up from her spot on the bed. _

_ “How much do you have left, Bevvie.” Mike asks, putting his bookmark inside his book. _

_ “I’ve got enough, babe.” It slips out of Bev’s mouth easily and it makes all of the losers smile happily. _

_ Bev slides off the bed and makes her way to the middle of the room, sitting beside Bill and Richie who are still kissing messily. The other losers start moving in towards the trio, and Bev can’t help but think that they look like lions stalking some prey. That makes her laugh because it’s only weed. Stan and Eddie are the first ones over, and as soon as they settle down they’re back to whispering and giggling. Bev faintly hears Eddie gushing about Stan’s forearms. Mike and Ben crawl over and sit extra close to one another. Bev pulls the small plastic bag out of the pocket of her hoodie.  _

_ She feels around in her pockets a couple more seconds before looking up and frowning. “I need some papers and a lighter,” she looks around expectantly, “or did I bring weed for no reason.” _

_ Stan leans back on his forearms and arches his hips upwards. “I’ve got some papers and a lighter in my back pocket. Eddie, do you wanna grab them?” Eddie reaches his hand under Stan’s and grabs both the lighter and the papers that were in Stan’s back pockets. He hands them over to Beverly who takes them with an appreciative grin. _

_ Stan lowers himself back to the ground, a low moan escaping his lips when his back pops. Everyone looks over at him and it takes everything within him not to smirk. ‘You’re so fucking hot.’ he can hear Ben whisper under his breath. He looks over at the chubby boy and who smirks and winks. Stan suppresses a shiver. Bev beings rolling a blunt. Everyone watches carefully as she licks the paper before filling it up with the pot. She rolls it with ease barley batting an eye. They all think to themselves, except Bill and Richie who are making out heavily, that it would probably take them fifteen minutes to roll a blunt half as well as Bev does. She lights up the blunt and takes a greedy hit. She holds it in for a couple more seconds before releasing it. She taps Richie on the shoulder, he looks up his eyes glazed over, he takes the blunt from Bev and smiles at her dreamily. He lifts the blunt to his plump lips and sucks in, his eyes closing for a split second. He hands the blunt off to Mike who looks at Richie confused before taking the blunt. They watch as Richie takes Bill’s face in his hands, bringing him close. Bill parts his lips greedily, fully aware of what was to come. Richie brings his face closer to Bill’s. He releases the smoke into Bill’s mouth, Bill inhales the smoke, sighing happily. Mike takes a sharp inhale of the blunt, handing it off to Ben who takes a slow hit, his lips twitching up in a small smile. Stan takes the blunt from Ben, taking a hit. This process continues with Eddie. The blunt makes it across the circle two more times before Bev has to roll another one. At this point Bill is sitting in Richie’s lap and both their shirts have been thrown onto the bed. Bill’s attacking Richie’s neck with his lips. Richie’s staring down Stan and each time he moans it sends a electric shock down his spine. Bev’s lying on her back, her arms behind her head. She bites her lip as Richie moans again. Mike and Ben are trying their best to look as if they’re not watching the intimate scene go down. _

_ Bill pushes Richie back onto the carpeted floor. He begins working on the buttons of Richie’s jeans as soon as his back hits the floor. He pulls down Richie’s zipper and eagerly shucks Richie’s jeans down to his ankles. He shoves his hand into Richie’s underwear, a shudder ripping through his body when his cold hand meet the warmness of Richie’s cock. He grips Richie’s cock tightly, he glances over at Beverly and asks her to grab him the lube he keeps in his bedside table. She does it eagerly, handing the lube to Bill before settling down again. Bill pops open the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his hand. He pushes Richie’s boxer's down to his thighs, quickly wrapping his hand around his cock again. He moves his hand up and down Richie’s cock, savoring the moans that escape Richie’s mouth. He leans down and captures Richie’s lips. He tightens his grip on Richie’s cock and speeds up his hand.  _

_ Eddie stares transfixed on Bill’s hand. Bill’s hand speeds up even more and Eddie can see a bead of pre come leak from Richie’s cock. Bill starts grinding his hips against Richie’s thigh, moaning at the friction. Bill focuses on Richie’s face, which is screwed up in pleasure. He looks down between their bodies, watching his hand works on Richie’s, now, weeping cock. He rubs the pad of his thumb of the angry red tip of his friends cock. Bill slows his hand down, and Richie lets out a pathetic whimper. _

_ “Come on, Bill, don’t tease me like that.” He thrust up weakly.  _

_ Bill smiles down at his friend before speeding up his hand again. Bill swipes his thumb through the pearly white come that had accumulated. The two boys seem lost in their own little world, and the rest of the losers club, aside from Bev, feel like they’re intruding. Soon enough Richie is thrusting messily up into Bill’s hand. Bill continues to grind onto Richie’s thighs, whispering praise to his friend. Bill’s hand speeds up again, Richie and Bill share a secret look. Richie turns his head to look at Bev, who’s smiling. Bill starts sucking on Richie’s neck, drawing a low groan from Richie.  _

_ “I’m gonna cum.” Richie groans out. _

_ “Go ahead.” Bill whispers in Richie’s ear. _

_ Richie thrusts up sloppily before letting out a loud moan as he comes. Thick white spurts of Richie’s come squirt onto Bill’s hand and both of their chests. Bill brings his hand up to his face, staring at Richie with a smirk. He licks his hand and winks at Richie, who can’t help but shiver.  _

_ Bill lets out a shaky moan. “Richie! Richie!  _ Richie!”

Richie awakes with a start. Looking around frantically before his eyes land on the concerned and beautiful face of Bill Denbrough. Bill smiles down at Richie, a question in his eyes. Richie can’t help the blush that spreads across his body. He quickly looks down, silently praying that Bill didn’t notice. Bill pulls Richie out of Mike’s car, laughing when Richie stumbles and falls to the ground. He glares at Bill, standing up quickly and dusting himself off. He walks over to Mike who’s looking at him like he knows exactly what Richie was just thinking. He looks over at Eddie and Stan who are standing at the front of Mike’s truck, staring at him with smug looks on their faces. He looks away, embarrassed, it seems like everyone, except Bill, knows what he had just been daydreaming about.

“Let’s go.” Bill says already heading towards the cliff. 

The rest of the losers follow, talking quietly amongst themselves. Stan and Eddie are giggling and holding hands, off in their own little world. Richie and Mike are walking close behind them, talking about the last time they were in Derry together. They avoid talking about sex, instead focusing on more safe for work topics. By time they all reach Bill he’s stripped down to only his underwear and he looks annoyed. They all follow his example and strip to their boxers(Richie can’t help but think that Eddie’s and Bill’s look a little like boy shorts.)

Richie can’t help but stare at Mike’s tone chest, and memories began, suddenly, painfully, pressing against the fog. Mike looks over at Richie and awards him with a stunning smile, Richie returns it with ease. He walks over and stands by Bill, peering over the edge of the cliff.

\--------------

Stan sneaks careful glances at the guys’ half naked body's, praying that they don’t notice the light blush coating his face.  _ I need to get myself together _ Stan thinks unhappily. He was never this looney, but it felt natural -like he was supposed to be this ditzy. He shakes the thoughts from his head, he was Stan Uris, certified bitch. He feels weak being back in Derry, as if his personality had been stripped away and replaced with someone else's. He straightens his back and tries his best to look confident. He should be confident, he was tall, lean and angelic. His curls flipped to one side of his face and made him look like an angel. 

He follows Mike and Eddie to the edge of the cliff, where Bill and Richie were standing awkwardly next to each other. None of them look nervous even though Stan can faintly remember all of them dreading jumping off the cliff. Richie looks over at all of them and smirks before walking a few steps backwards and running forward, throwing himself off the edge of the cliff. Stan can hear his scared laughter as he descends towards the water. He hits it with a huge splash, water shooting out from where his body was. He gives a whooping laugh and gives them a ‘come on down’ gesture. Stan smirks before flinging himself over the edge of the cliff, a smile gracing that beautiful face of his. The blond gives a whoop before splashing, gracefully, into the water. When he resurfaces he’s met with the smiling face of Richie Tozier. The rest of the remaining three leap off and soon they’re all in the water, laughing and goofing around. Richie keeps trying to dunk Eddie in the water, much to Eddie’s dismay. Mike’s lounging on a rock looking like an actual Adonis. Bill and Stan are standing beside each other looking towards the trees because Stan had freaked out about seeing a bald eagle. Bill wades closer to Stan and wraps an arm around Stan’s shoulders. Stan sighs and gives up on looking for the bird, Bill wraps his other arm around Stan’s shoulders. Stan turns around in Bill’s arms, leaning his head on Bill’s muscular shoulder. He looks over at Mike who, still perched on the rock, smiles and beckons him over. 

Stan lets out a big, unattractive gasp. “Bill, you gotta take me over to Mike.” Bill glances at Stan confused, but leads him over to Mike nonetheless. Once they make it over to Mike Stan pulls himself gracefully up onto the rock. Bill stumbles up after him, letting out a pained yelp when he scrapes his ankle on the edge of the rock. 

“Still as clumsy as ever, Big Bill.” Mike says, smiling, a dimple forming on the left side of his cheek. Stan reaches across and pokes it, a weird little smile on his face. Mike’s smile falters a little and he watches Stan retract his hand. 

“Are you okay, Stan.” Bill says, moving away from Stan. 

“I just have a weird sense of humor.” Stan replies, his voice unnervingly calm. 

“Yeah, Bill, Stan just has some problems.” Says Mike. Stan swats him on the shoulder, moving to get off the rock. Mike grabs his shoulder, pulling him back onto the rock. 

“Eddie, Rich. Get your asses over here.” Bill demands.

The two arguing men glance over at them. Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, he lifts Eddie up and starts walking towards the three boys lounging nonchalantly. Eddie complains, but it seems very halfhearted.  _ Guess he’s over Richie’s bullshit  _ he thinks to himself. As soon as Richie sets him down Eddie is pushing Richie’s head under the water, a smug look on his face. 

Richie resurfaces, coughing and wincing. “You could’ve killed me, Eds.” 

“Yeah, Eds, you coulda killed him.” Stan deadpans in a scarily accurate southern accent. Everyone burst out laughing and Stan’s lets out weak chuckles. 

Eddie and Richie crawl onto the rock. Bill pulls Richie onto his lap, causing them all to let out small gasps. A blush flares across Richie’s face, but he quickly composes himself. He turns around in Bill’s arms and straddles him. He looks over at Stan and winks. Stan doesn’t blush like he did when Richie had winked at him when he had jumped into the water. Stan had finally gotten himself together. 

“You know what, Bill, I’m starting to think you wanna get in my pants.” Richie smirks, incredibly pleased with his immature behavior.

Bill leans back on his elbows. “You know what, Tozier, if i didn’t know any better I’d say you  _ want _ me to get in your pants.” Richie’s smirk falters slightly.

“If you guys are gonna fuck at least have the decency to wait until we’re not here to watch it.” Eddie says, sounding disgusted.

Richie looks over at Eddie and smirks before leaning down and mashing his lips against Bill’s. Bill lets out a muffled groan, wrapping his arms tighter around Richie’s waist. Richie brings a hand up and grips Bill’s red locks, tugging at them with a satisfied groan. As Bill and Richie’s lips collide over and over they slowly forget about the other three, who are watching with mild interest. Richie’s head was  _ spinning _ , he was getting lost in the way Bill’s soft tongue moves against his. The sun was scorching hot, and it was beating down mercilessly on the back of Eddie’s neck, so when Stan turns to him and asks why he’s blushing he blames it on the sun. 

Mike’s watching the two as if it’s the most natural thing in the world which, in Mike’s mind, it is. Mike hadn’t left Derry so many of his memories hadn’t faded, and from the moment he saw Bill, it was like nothing had changed. Stan watches them indifferently wishing that he had stayed home. Stan lets the idea of going home overtake his thoughts, a small smile pulling at his lips. His thoughts are pushed away by the sound of Eddie letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Could you guys stop sucking each others faces off. It’s getting hot, and I need to take my me-” A scream interrupted Eddie, they all looked over to where Mike was supposed to be, instead they see a line of blood leading into the water. 

They see Mike’s head peek out of the water briefly before it disappears again. Richie instantly moves out of Bill’s lap and into the water, swimming towards where they had seen Mike’s head peek out. The other three losers follow. Richie yells out Mike’s name, splashing through the water haphazardly. 

Mike can feel someone's hands holding him down in the water. He kicks and pushes against the unknown figure, he resurfaces and he’s met with the blank faces of Stan, Bill, Richie and Eddie. Stan’s hands are holding onto his shoulders in a vice grip, his fingernails digging in so hard that they’ve started drawing blood. He reaches out for Bill, who backs away with a disgusted sneer. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Bill says, malice in his voice. 

“What are you talking about.” Mike’s voice feels and sounds like it’s coming from far away.

“You’re such a fuck up, Mike, don’t know why we ever helped you.” Richie spits out, a dark glint in his eyes. 

“Rich? What the fuck are you talking about- what I’d do?” 

“Got my arm broken- that's what you did.” He looks over at Eddie to find that his arm was now encased in a cast.

Stan forces him back under the water. He screams, but all it’s good for is a few bubbles coming out of his mouth. He takes in a huge gulp of water, it feels his lungs and he struggles against Stan’s vice grip. It’s no use, and in a few minutes he’ll be dead, he starts to relax his body, preparing for the worse. Then he hears a far off voice whisper  _ ‘that’s it, Mike, come float with me.’  _ His body gives a feeble jerk at that, but he has no energy left. His vision is starting to blur and coldness envelopes his body. In his last few moments of consciousness he feels himself being pulled towards the surface. 

He hears Richie shouting his name. 

_ Wait. Richie? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dark themes. Also some things may be confusing and/or choppy. I'll fix those things later.
> 
>  
> 
> NOT EDITED

_ Mike’s head was  _ spinning.  _ He felt like the whole world was exploding. His vision was swimming in and out of focus and he had to barf. He lets out a weak cough, feeling some type of liquid flow out of his mouth. He hears someone gag, and in his barley there state he feels immense concern for who ever it is. He opens his mouth, but immediately he throws up again, the feeling of the thick consistency running down his cheek causing him to blow chunks again. His vision finally comes into focus and he’s met with the concerned face of a stranger.  _

“What happened to me.” His voice is weak and it makes him wince.

The handsome stranger standing over him smiles. “Well,” he checks a clipboard, “Mr. Hanlon, your friends out there brought you in and said that you had…” he looks over the clipboard again, “almost drown.”

“Do you have something I can wipe my face with.” Mike asks, embarrassed.

The nurse nods and helps Mike out of the bed, leading him towards, what he’s assuming is, the bathroom. The nurse opens the door and leaves Mike to his own devices. Mike grabs one of the towels hanging by the door. He shambles over to the sink, avoiding the mirror. He turns on the faucet, humming as the cold water hits his heated skin. He brings the towel under the water, letting it get damp. He brings the towel to his face and wipes away the mess that was there. Once he thinks his face is clean he looks up at the mirror; he winces at the sunken look of his eyes. He rubs at his face with his free hand, the weak hope that his face will go back to normal playing stupidly at the edge of his thoughts. 

He tosses the towel in the hamper sitting stationary by the door. He opens the door, the nurse is standing there with a smile on his face. “Your friends are waiting outside. Do you want me to let them in?”

Mike nods. “Only let Eddie in please.” He hates the fact that he only wants to see Eddie, but he feels like Eddie’s the only one he can bear seeing. 

The nurse nods, leading Mike over to his bed and helping him back into it. Mike tries to make himself seem presentable, but soon gives up.  _ It’s just Eddie  _ he thinks angrily. The memory of Eddie standing with his arm in a cast, that disgusted look on his face. When Eddie walks in, a concerned look on his face, Mike half expects him to have that same cast and brutal glare. 

Eddie smiles, walking over to the chair beside Mike’s bed and sitting down gingerly. “How ya feelin’, Mike.” The genuine concern on Eddie’s face makes Mike’s heart melt. 

Mike clears his throat. “I’m doin’ fine, Eds.” Mike expects Eddie to lash out at him like he does with Richie, but he only gives Mike a small smile.

Mike looks down at his folded hands, and takes a deep breath. “Eddie, do you blame me for your arm getting broken?” The question sounds silly as soon as it forces itself from Mike’s throat and spills messily onto Eddie lap.  

Eddie look at Mike, confusion contorting his angelic face to look as if he was offended by Mike’s question. “Mikey that happened a long time ago. Why would I be mad at you anyways?”

Mike opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a choked sob. Eddie quickly gets out of the chair he was perched neatly in and rushes to Mike’s side. Mike grabs at Eddie’s frail, but somehow strong, arm. Eddie removes Mike’s hand from his arm, instead opting to lace his fingers through Mike’s. 

“Come on, Mikey, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”  Eddie’s smile fades immediately as Mike’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he starts convulsing. 

Mike’s grip on his hand tightens and Eddie can faintly feel a bone pop, but he doesn’t hear over the booming scream echoing around the room. It’s coming from Mike, but  _ somehow _ Eddie  _ knows  _ it isn’t Mike. Mike would rather die than hurt his friends. That though makes Eddie briefly think of someone that has a face in his mind but no name. 

The sound of Mike’s voice becomes too much for Eddie to bear and he tries to rip his hand out of the death grip Mike has it in. Mike lets out a groan and, crushes Eddie’s hand in his. Eddie can feel the bone breaks and he lets out a weak cry. Eddie hears a horrible ripping sound and looks down to see Mike’s whole body splitting in half. A clown stares back at Eddie, it’s white painted face streaked with blood. Eddie cries out uselessly; he hears people banging and jiggling at the door. 

The clowns head makes a full 360 before those blank eyes meet his again. “Mike’s floating with me now, Eds.” Eddie lets out a guttural scream, successfully ripping his hand from Its grasp. The force of his hand slipping from the clowns grip causes him to stumble backwards. He slips and the last thing he sees is the door swinging open, and a slice of blinding red splitting his vision in half. 

\---------

Eddie shoots up, a sheen of cold sweat covering his pale body. He hears himself scream Mike’s name. He can hear someone trying to calm him down, but that just causes him to burst into wicked tears. He calls out Mike’s name again only for someone to hold him down. He lets out one more shout of Mike’s name before he relaxes in the strangers arms. He breathes heavily, his vision clearing slightly. He closes his eyes and soon he falls asleep, still crying and silently calling Mike’s name. 

He awakes, swaddled in blankets, his arm is underneath his body and he feels a sudden stinging sensation as he puts more of his weight into his hand. He yelps and yanks his arm from under his body. His bleary eyes focus slightly and he can see the faint outline of a figure bustling around his room. He blinks away the sleepiness and tries to push himself up with his left hand, only to be met with a wave of nauseating pain. His vision swims wickedly, and he suppresses the urge to cry out. 

“Hello?” He croaks out.

The figure pauses and lifts its head up. “Oh, you’re awake.”

Eddie sniffs. “Who are you?”  _ Where am I? _ He adds silently.

“I’m, James, your nurse.” Eddie can hear the smile in the nurses voice.  _ I’m in a hospital? _ He’s confused at first but the events of yesterday- maybe today, he's not sure- come rushing back. 

“ _ Oh my God! Where’s Mike? Is he okay? Oh, sweet Jesus!” Eddie tries to get out of the bed, but the nurse rushes over and holds him down. Tears start rushing out of Eddie’s eyes, but he resists against the nurses efforts to restrain him, shouting ‘Mike!” over and over again.  _

Someone begins tapping politely at the door. The nurse, James, turns and gives Eddie a pointed stare, removing his hands from their grip on Eddie’s arms. The nurse straightens up, and walks towards the door, opening it slowly. A girl with red hair and a pleasant smile is standing at the door, she and James exchange some words and she hands him two cups. He thanks her and closes the door as she turns and walks away. He walks back over to Eddie, who’s slightly annoyed with the squeaking of his shoes on the linoleum. He hands Eddie one of  the cups, Eddie can now see that one of the cups is filled with pills and the second holds water.

Eddie grabs the one filled with pills and takes them all in quick gulp, which burns his throat, but he ignores it. He grabs the water with a shaky hand, he drinks in and one gulp, letting out a sigh of relief as the cool water soothes his burning throat. He clears his throat and hands the cup back to James. 

“Now, can you tell me if Mike’s okay?” 

James sighs, “Mike’s fine, but he’s a little worn out. I don’t know what happened in there, but you two both got pretty hurt. Mike’s worse than you.” 

Relief almost drowns Eddie as he relaxes back into the bed. James smiles down at him as he turns around and exits the room. Eddie, still drowning in relief, lets his mind wander. He starts thinking of Mike, his memory guard seems to have fallen down and all of his past memories are flowing easily to the forefront of his mind.

He can remember always looking up to Mike, not as much as he did Bill, but the weird admiration was still present. He always, secretly, thought that Mike was stronger than Bill, not just because of how he dealt with Bowers, but how he never really truly resorted to anger. Despite the fact that Eddie loved Bill like no other, Mike was the first male he ever wanted to kiss. Then it was Bill, then Ben, then Stan, and finally Richie. The thought of how foreign it felt to want to kiss  _ any _ of his friends, makes him laugh. At the age of seventeen Eddie had kissed all of his friends and had had sex with four of them. 

Sex had somehow become Eddie’s life while he was in college. He was finally away from his mother and his sexuality had finally become his. But that’s a story for another time. The thought of ever being nervous about kissing any of the losers is one that feels alien. The losers were his family.

His first kiss ever was with Beverly Marsh, a badass red head that was forced to grow up too fast. He and Beverly had been sitting in the smoke hole, reading comics and lounging lazily against each other. They had been twelve and Eddie had just decided that he liked all of the losers as more than friends. Bev had just burst into laughter, Eddie couldn’t help but stare, she was beautiful. She made him feel weird, he always felt like apologizing when he would stare at the strap of her trainer bra for a little too long. He also wanted to die each time he would stare at her long legs. 

Bev had caught him staring, but she only smiled and told him that he was being silly. He had asked Bev if she’d ever kissed anybody, she said yeah and he felt like a total dweeb. She asked if he wanted to kiss her, and he said yes. She leaned in and her lips found Eddie’s it was awkward but good. They shared kisses at random intervals, the last they shared that day was cut short because Richie had jumped into the smoke hole. Eddie never lived that day down.

His second kiss was with Mike, they were sitting on a rock together, waiting on the other losers to arrive to the cliff. Eddie was still twelve and his birthday was a month away. He was telling Mike that he liked boys as well as girls. Mike had listened intently, as soon as Eddie was finished, Mike leaned in and smashed his lips against Eddie’s. Mike was more experienced than Bev had been, so when Mike slipped his tongue in Eddie’s mouth, he couldn’t help but groan. Mike pulled away with a smile, and the two had snuck secret glances at each other the whole day.

His next kiss was Richie. Richie had crawled into his bedroom through his window. He was crying. Eddie had only seen Richie cry once so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed him. Richie kissed back and the two soon found themselves on Eddie’s bed. They gave each other hand jobs, and they had fallen asleep without pants on. Eddie’s mom was not happy when she found them the next morning. 

His kiss with Bill, got heated  _ fast _ . They were fifteen and it was Bill’s birthday. The other losers had gone home, so Bill and Eddie went up to his room. Richie had snuck some booze so Bill was a little wasted. Bill has kissed Eddie. The two were soon naked and Bill was asking Eddie if he wanted to do this. He said yes and Bill and him had made love. They continued to have sex and Eddie loved Bill even more.

His kiss with Stan was probably the cutest. They were bird watching, but they hadn’t seen any birds. Stan had gotten more toned over the summer, and Eddie made sure that he knew it. As soon as Stan had put his bird book away in anger Eddie started gushing about how  _ cute _ he was. Stan blushed, telling Eddie to shut up. The two soon began flirting heavily. And then they were kissing. 

_ His kiss with Ben is something sacred that the world can’t handle. _

_ \------------- _

Eddie wakes up with a pounding headache. The sun was streaming in through the blinds and Eddie can see dust particles floating through the air. He sits up, and wonders how much longer he has to stay in the hospital. As he's thinking it over, someone comes into the room. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kaspbrak. You have some visitors.” The red haired nurse bustles around his room, and walks over to his bed, handing him his pills and the water. 

He takes the pills and sips slowly on his water. “Is Mike doing better?”

The nurse smiles. “Yes, Mr. Kaspbrak, Mike’s actually one of your visitors.”

Eddie smiles, “Mike and I are gonna get released at the same time, correct?”

The nurse nods and smiles. She exits the room, and soon Mike walks in. Mike’s limping and Eddie’s heart breaks a little. He smiles at Eddie, glancing at his wrapped up hand. Mike places himself gently in the chair that’s next to Eddie’s bed. 

“How ya been doin’, Eds?” Mike questions.

Eddie smiles at him. “I’m doing fine, Mike. How are  _ you doing _ .” Mike looked horrible, his face was sunken in and all the bandages covering his body made Eddie cringe. 

“I’m doing better. We’re supposed to be getting out tomorrow.”  

“That’s great. I hate being here. Have the other guys come to visit?”

Mike nods. “Yeah, but they weren't allowed to, like, come in.” 

The two men settle into a comforting rhythm, laughing and joking with each other. They talk until James comes in and tells Mike that he needs to go back to his own room. They exchange goodbyes, and Mike heads back to his room. Eddie settles down, and, soon, falls into a purple, pink, and Mike dusted sleep.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where i become super weak for Mike/Eddie.

Mike and Eddie had been released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. They were currently lying in Mike’s bed at his house, they were watching some weird movie Richie had sworn was the best. Mike had fallen asleep and Eddie was tracing invisible shapes onto his skin. Stan, Bill, and Richie had gone into town to grab something to eat, leaving Mike and Eddie to their own devices. Mike shifted in his sleep, and Eddie felt a tingling sensation in his belly whenever Mike pressed a gentle kiss onto his bare shoulder. 

The movie on the television was getting increasingly more weird. The woman on the screen was letting out moans that would have put a pornstar to shame, the man on top of her was quiet, Eddie could faintly remember that the man had died earlier, so he guessed that he had come back from the dead. He would have to ask Richie why this movie was so fucked up later.

Mike was shifting in Eddie’s arms, his body was thrashing from side to side, pushing Eddie further away each time. Eddie moves quickly on top of Mike, holding down his twitching arms. Eddie watches in mild horror as Mike screams and shoots up, knocking Eddie off his lap. Mike looks around fearfully before bursting into tears. Eddie’s fear melts away into a heated puddle of concern, he quietly wraps his arms around Mike, hoping that Mike could feel how sunflower yellow, and blood red his love was. Eddie quietly asks Mike’s what’s wrong.

“I could feel him, Eddie. It, that fucking clown, was  _ killing me, Eddie _ .” Mike sobs, weakly, moving himself further into Eddie’s arms. 

“It’s okay, Mike. I won’t let that fucking thing touch you.” The determination in Eddie’s voice, calms Mike immensely. 

Eddie firmly grasps Mike’s face, wiping away the salty tears that running down his pulchritudinous face. Eddie thinks of all that could go wrong before he leans forward and smashes his lips against Mike’s. He feels Mike tense, and he gets ready to pull away, but Mike grabs his hips and deepens the kiss. Eddie feels like he’s flying riding a that he hopes he never comes down from. He feels worry start to pool in his gut, the thought that this kiss will end up like their first, scaring him greatly. He pushes the thought away forcefully, focusing on the feeling of Mike’s plump lips against his own. The sound of the woman on screen moaning is soon just white noise, and all he can think about is how Mike smells and tastes like cinnamon rolls. He grabs one of Mike’s hand and pulls it off of his hips, relishing on the rough feel of the calluses on Mike’s palm clashes delightfully against the smoothness of his own. 

The memory of the first time he ever held Mike’s hand fills him with a strange lightness, making their kiss ten times better. He pulls back from the kiss, smiling as Mike tries to follow his lips. “Are you okay now, Mike?” Mike nods and Eddie pulls him into a hug, quietly rocking rocking Mike from side to side. 

“I’ve gotta go pee, Eddie.” Eddie lifts himself from Mike’s lap and watches the muscles in Mike’s back move as he stretches.    

Eddie’s mind begins to wander. 

_ Eddie was twelve and he was going over to mike’s house for the first time, and he was  _ nervous _. He hoped Mike’s parents liked him, and weren’t like his mother when Mike had arrived to return some of Eddie’s comics. She had gasped obnoxiously loud asking Eddie why a  _ black _ boy had his things. Mike had just looked extremely sad, quickly handing Eddie his comics and leaving promptly. As he was thinking of the things that could go wrong they arrived at Mike’s house.  _

_ “Don’t be nervous, Eddie, they’ll love you.” Mike offers Eddie a reassuring smile. _

_ Eddie nods, taking a puff from his inhaler. Mike opens the door calling out to announce his presence. They enter the kitchen, and Mike’s mom and dad are both there, his dad was reading a newspaper, and Mike’s mom was washing dishes. Mike’s dad looks up and Eddie waves, his dad gives his a curt nod. Mike’s mom wipes her hands on a towel, and turns towards the two. Eddie’s breath gets caught in his throat, Mike’s mom was absolutely  _ beautiful _ , even the wrinkles around her eyes were beautiful.  _

_ “You must be Eddie.” Her voice was light and sounded like the tinkling of bells.  _

_ Eddie nods, open mouthed. “You’re so pretty.” Eddie gushes before blushing and slapping a hand over his mouth.  _

_ Mrs.Hanlon smiles. “Thank you, Eddie. That’s very sweet of you.” _

_ Mr.Hanlon looks at Eddie pointedly. “Sorry to tell you this, Eddie, but she’s taken.” _

_ Eddie blushes a deeper pink. “I’m sorry, Mr.Hanlon. It just slipped out. I jus-” _

_ Mr.Hanlon cuts him off with a smile. Eddie opens his mouth to speak, but he’s cut off by Mike pulling him into the living room. He tells Eddie to sit on the couch and that he’d be right back. Eddie wrings his hands together, sitting daintily on the edge of the couch. He looks at the coffee table, and grabs the book that was sitting on top of it. It was a book of Norman Rockwell prints, and Eddie opens the book cautiously. He slides off the couch and onto the floor, sitting criss crossed the massive book opened up on his lap. _

_ It was not only the technique he admired, it was the character in each picture that was so charming; the bride standing up on tiptoe to sign the bridal registry, or the plastic flowers in the old woman's hat, intent on saying grace in a smokey and crowded diner.  _

_ These touches of personality hinted at something more, something bigger...something alive. To him, each picture was a snapshot of someones life, and he had the feeling the story kept going, long after he had closed the cover. _

_ He was putting the book back on the table when Mike walked back in. He was holding something behind his back. He motioned for Eddie to follow him, Eddie stumbled as he got up, bracing himself on the coffee table. He walked over to Mike who lead him outside. The two walked a couple of miles away from Mike’s house, stopping once they got to a sunflower patch.  _

_ They walked through the flowers, Mike leading Eddie. They stop, and sit down in front of each other. Mike leans back on his forearms, soaking in the summer sun. Eddie does the same. They talk quietly for a while.  _

_ “I don’t know, I like boys, but girls too. It’s not  _ that _ confusing Mike. I ju-”  _

_ Mike shushes him, and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out a ring, it glints in the sun, and Eddie’s eyes instantly fill with appreciative tears. He smiles at Mike, and sticks out one hand. Mike slips the ring onto his finger. _

_ “I hope you like it. I’ve been saving up for months.” Miked looks down, embarrassed. _

_ A tear falls down Eddie’s cheek. “I love it, Mike, but why’d you give it to me? Why not Bev or someone else?” _

_ “Cause I love you, Eddie. I just wanted to show you that.” Mike smiles at Eddie, moving to sit closer to Eddie. _

_ “I love it!” Eddie throws his arms around Mike’s neck, and presses his lips against Mike’s. They both smile into the kiss.  _

_ They get up to leave and Eddie slips his hand into Mike’s. The feeling of rough against soft making Eddie feel all mushy inside. _

\--

Mike walks back into the room, his sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips. Mike opens his mouth to speak but he doesn’t get to say anything because they hear Richie yelling that they have food. Mike walks over to Eddie’s side of the bed. 

“Get on my back.” Eddie does, wrapping his good arm around Mike’s neck. Mike reaches into his pocket. He keeps it firmly gripped in his hand, walking out the door and towards the kitchen.

They arrive in the kitchen to see Stan and Bill pulling food out of a plastic bag. Mike sets Eddie down carefully, and turns towards him. He sticks his hand out, opening his palm to show what was in his hand. In his hand is the ring he had given to Eddie all those years ago. Eddie takes the ring out of Mike’s hand, he slips the ring on and, surprisingly it fits still. It’s as if the ring grew with him. He smiles and, without thinking, stands on his tiptoes and kisses Mike. 

“Holy shit! When’d you guys start dating?” Richie’s face was shocked even though he was smirking. 

“Shut up, Rich.” Mike walks over to Richie, and kisses him on the cheek. 

They all sit down at the table and begin eating. They all talk about how their day went, and Eddie thinks they all probably look like some weird family. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good of a chapter, but I'm trying, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
